Self-propelled power machines such as loaders are capable of performing a variety of tasks, including digging, carrying material, leveling terrain, pushing snow, and the like. In addition, there are a number of different work implements such as graders, planers, powered brooms, augers, to name only a few, that can be operably coupled to a power machine to increase the functionality and versatility of the power machine. Such work implements are configured to perform functions that are not otherwise performed by the power machine. For example, an auger is capable of employing a power source from the power machine to rotate an auguring tool, which in turn can, for example, auger holes into soil or other materials. As a result, power machines are increasingly used in a variety of applications and environments. Such machines typically have an operator compartment, in which an operator can sit and manipulate control devices to operate the power machine and control functions that are performed by a work implement that is operably coupled to the power machine.
Increasingly, different types of work implements with multiple functions are capable of being operably coupled to power machines. Work implements with one or more controllable work functions are often advantageously controlled by converting a signal indicative of an operator's manipulation of control devices into a control signal that can be used to control the one or more functions on a given work implement. With the ever-expanding number of multiple function work implements that can be attached to a power machine, it is desirable to provide an operator with interfaces that facilitate control of such implements. Such interfaces facilitate the increased realization of power machine functionality by employing any number of work implements, as desired.